1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multipurpose brick-layer's tool. The tool is adaptable for use as brick tongs or as a mortar hoe. In one embodiment of the invention, the tool also functions as a band-cutter for cutting metal bands of the type used in the packaging and transport of bricks.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Brick tongs utilizing complementary gripping jaws, where the jaws are brought into engagement with the faces of bricks by means of a pivotally connected handle are well known. Examples of such tongs are described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 800,341; 835,376; 1,091,260; 1,153,269; 1,364,128; 1,385,867; 1,581,077; and, 3,129,029.
Brick labor helpers have, in their task, used wire cutters/metal-band cutters to access bricks received at the workplace; transported the bricks where such bricks are to be laid by means of brick tongs; and, during brick laying, prepared/maintained the mortar used in laying the brick using mortar hoes of varying configuration (long/short handle).
Because of the need to traverse distances between the brick pallets, mortar boxes and course of bricks being laid, time is wasted using a multiplicity of tools for the foregoing tasks; and, one or another of the tools utilized is often mislaid.
In accordance with the present invention, a multipurpose tool has been developed (1) which can be readily modified to serve as both mortar hoe and brick tongs; and, (2) which can operate in one version of the invention as a band cutting tool.